


Do You Want To?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [115]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Aromantic, Aromantic Adam Young, Asexual Adam Young, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Aphobia, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: As if the realisation of Dr Crowley's protectiveness unlocked something, the students suddenly started noticing how many times Dr Crowley and Dr Fell wound up near each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 36
Kudos: 841
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Do You Want To?

As if the realisation of Dr Crowley's protectiveness unlocked something, the students suddenly started noticing how many times Dr Crowley and Dr Fell wound up near each other. From meeting in the corridors and walking together, to seated together by the pond, or sharing a table in the breakroom, their paths crossed and re-crossed. It never looked exactly intentional, but it happened nonetheless, and the students could only wonder what else they had missed when they were absorbed in other things.

The other thing they wondered about was what exactly Dr Crowley, guardian angel that he was, was protecting Dr Fell from. They were only agreed that he must be protecting him from something, otherwise why would he spend so much time hanging around someone so different from him. It wasn't as if he was married to him, after all, that was Dear Anthony's place. They supposed it was because Dr Fell was so soft and so sweet that he could never defend himself, let alone anyone else, and from there speculation spiralled wildly.

He was being paid by Dr Fell to look after him.

("What am I being paid in," Crowley had quipped once they were home. "Affection?"

"No, dear. Pet names," Aziraphale responded, from behind his mischievous mask of innocence. "Darling. Dearheart. Wily old serpent."

"NGK!")

He was being paid by Dear Anthony to protect Dr Fell when his husband wasn't there to do it. ("Hah, riiiight.") He was a real angel in disguise, and the long red hair tied up out of his way hid his halo. (Crowley only rolled his eyes at that one, and washed the taste away with a gulp of coffee.) He was a demon, come to tempt Dr Fell, and protecting his investment of time and effort. ("Oh, please. Have some imagination.") He and Dr Fell were friends of a sort, in a two-old-queers-against-the-world kind of way. (Crowley nearly cracked up with laughter when he heard that one. So close, and yet so far.) He was a dragon, defending his walking hoard of kind words. ("Oh my dear, do you need more compliments?"

" _Angel_!")

* * *

Kane heard the rumours, but like the other second year and up students, he was pretty sure he knew why already. Why wouldn't you spend time with and protect your own husband after all? On the other hand, it was also grating on his own burgeoning sense of what he wanted out of life.

He only knew of one person who shared his orientation, so he went to Dr Young's office hours (Dr Young was also his professor after all) and asked shyly, "I don't want to be rude, but - is it compulsary to pair up with someone in life? Everything and everyone keeps pushing it at me but..."

Dr Young smiled at him, drummed his nails (shades of blue this week) on his desk and responded with a question of his own. "Do you want to?"

"I don't know," Kane mumbled, and stared at his feet. He'd been so delighted to discover that aromantic folk could have partners (as ably demonstrated by Dr Young) and weren't 'doomed to loneliness'. Now... Now it felt like a lead balloon dragging him down. He wanted... He wanted space and freedom to find himself, without pressure to conform. Maybe he'd find someone, maybe he wouldn't, but he wanted it to be something extra, not a target he had to meet.

Dr Young just nodded when Kane stumbled out a fragmented explanation. "I've a friend," he said offhandedly, "who's always been adamant she's never going to settle for anyone. She's doing very well for herself, and happy as she is. She knows what she believes in, and has made peace with that." His smile flickered wider for a moment as he capped it with a quote. "Go thou and do likewise."

Kane felt the tension ebb from him at Dr Young's words, and relief made him double check. "I don't have to?"

"No, kid. You don't. Nobody does."


End file.
